The Story of Evil Prologue
by LeVampireCat
Summary: A prologue to the series 'the story of evil'. I was originally going to write from all the character's POV, but have only managed to write Len's so far in Re Birthday. A brief history on the Kingdoms involved in the story and their origin. A Vocaloid fic


The story of evil prologue

AN-This is like a prologue to my Re_Birthday story….or maybe even an epilogue….it's hard to say actually ^^'. I was ORIGINALLY going to write Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Haku's stories from the story of evil saga, sadly I only managed to finish Len's. I have started Rin's, but I'm not sure if I'll post it on here since I have no idea if I'll ever finish it….Still, enjoy!

The story of evil, as it has been named by the villagers of the Yellow Kingdom, was a tragic event in the history of the Kingdom's. Over the course of a few months the green kingdom was destroyed, and the royal family of the yellow kingdom executed. However, it wasn't always this way...Let me take you back to a time long long before the twins of the yellow kingdom were born before, before the young maidens of the green kingdom existed, before the prince of the blue kingdom reigned...

Long long ago there were three kingdoms named after the primary colors. The first kingdom was named after the color yellow, as the weather was often beautiful. The Sun often beamed down upon the vibrant fields of yellow buttercups and sunflowers. In the spring glorious strings of yellow flowers bloomed on the laburnum trees that were scattered around the kingdom in majority. As well as all this lemon and banana trees grew in abundance, accompanied by large crops of corn sprouting from the ground.

The second kingdom was entitled the Blue kingdom. Its vast ocean, and many rivers and streams were the main inspiration for its name, though the delphiniums and forget-me-nots that grew in abundance were also cause for the Kingdom's name. The blue Kingdom also enjoyed good weather, and the skies were blue and clear the majority of the time, though they experienced showers from time to time. 

The last Kingdom was named the red Kingdom, in keeping with the theme of primary colors. The red kingdom was far smaller than both the blue and yellow kingdoms, and relied on help from the Yellow kingdom as it was a neighbouring country at the time. The red kingdom grew red roses and apples.

Though no one is completely certain of how the people came across these magnificent places, what is certain is that it was no coincidence that each kingdom was ruled by a king or queen who was very much in touch with the color of the kingdom. The blue Kingdom was always ruled by one with blue hair, the red kingdom was always ruled by someone with red or dark brown hair, and the yellow kingdom was always ruled by someone with blonde hair.

All three Kingdoms were at peace, and relied on one another. Since the kingdoms were all co-dependant it was no surprise when the people from the three different kingdoms began to start families together….who knew that the bringing together of the kingdoms would be the reason for the separation of the people. No one minded if a girl from the yellow kingdom fell in love with a man from the blue kingdom…and it wasn't a problem if two people from the red and yellow kingdom decided to get together….Until they had children. It had occurred to no one that mixing the colors would create a whole new race of people. Suddenly blue and yellow families found themselves with green haired sons and daughters. Red and blue couples had purple haired children. The majority of families who did not have a parent from a different kingdom still had children with red, blue and yellow hair….which meant that the children with purple, pink, green…or any other color hair, were considered outcasts, or freaks. These children were seen as inferior to those of, 'pure' color. Due to this divide, the 'outcasts' as it were, decided to create their own kingdoms. So, there came a time when there were a number of kingdoms…Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Orange and even White. Much to the astonishment of both the Yellow and Blue Kingdom, the Red Kingdom began to diminish, and the Green Kingdom began to prosper.

Things began to get out of hand. While the Yellow, Blue and Green Kingdoms were able to make enough money through the items their Kingdoms produced, the Red, Purple, Pink, Orange and White Kingdoms were struggling to make ends meet. Their Kingdoms were so small they were not able to produce enough fruits, vegetables or flowers to keep their people alive. Inevitably many of the smaller Kingdoms' people began to die from starvation. The leaders of all of the Kingdoms came together to come up with a solution. The Yellow and Green Kingdoms were eager to form an alliance with the blue Kingdom to return the Kingdoms to their original states, and decrease the number of Kingdoms to three once more, only with the Green Kingdom replacing the Red. The Yellow Kingdom proposed that each Kingdom take in people from the small Kingdoms, arguing that if grouped carefully, it would be possible to create pure races once more. The Yellow Kingdom suggested that they take the people of the Red and Orange Kingdoms, the Blue Kingdom take the people of the Purple and Pink kingdoms and the Green Kingdom take the few people with white hair. The Green Kingdom happily agreed, however, the Blue Kingdom was not satisfied with letting, 'outcasts' into their Kingdom, and refused to begin with. To appease the Blue Kingdom, the Yellow Kingdom offered to take the Pink Kingdom's people as well if it would persuade the Blue Kingdom to comply. Eventually the Blue Kingdom gave in, and took the people of the Purple Kingdom, leaving the Yellow Kingdom to take the Pink Kingdom's people as well.

After making these bargains, the three Kingdoms decided to keep their people apart, though they would still work with one another, they agreed to forbid marriage between the people, unless it was between the royal families.

Many years after this the Green Kingdom's King and Queen renounced the thrown, deciding the Green Kingdom could live more peacefully without a royal family. Though this decision severely limited their defences and army, for a long while this system worked for them, and they were able to live happily and peacefully, and probably would have continued to live in this way if it weren't for the selfish actions of Princess Rin hundreds of years later.

Now we come to the beginning of the Story of Evil, as it has been dubbed by the people. When it was finally exposed that the Royal family of the Yellow Kingdom had been blessed with twins, everyone began to wonder just what had happened. It was only after the execution of Princess Rin that the truth came out, and many believe that someone manipulated the Yellow Kingdom's future in this way….

So, picture this. Many years after the Yellow, Green and Blue Kingdoms had been established, the Yellow Kingdom's King and Queen had been forced to make many sacrifices to ensure the happiness of their large Kingdom. Due to the joining of the Yellow, Orange, Red and Pink Kingdoms years before, the rulers had to be careful with money to make sure that the dramatically increased number of people could live comfortably. At the time Princess Rin's parents were alive, the Kingdom had been blessed with 10 good years for crops and other produce, meaning that the Kingdom was doing better financially than they had been in years. The people were content, not having to worry about famine and starvation, a time of happiness came to the Kingdom. The King and Queen worked hard to make sure things stayed this way, and were eager to teach their future child how to care for the Kingdom as well.

Both the King and Queen were said to be delighted the day their twins were born, having only expected one child, the birth of two was joyous, and they were pleased that the twins could rule the Kingdom together, strengthening the Kingdom and it's people further. So, when the twins were young they began to learn about their future duties as King and Queen. The twins' parents had decided to keep the prospect of twins quiet for the time being, as at the time it was considered unusual, even a bad omen to have twins, though the King and Queen had every intention of announcing this secret when the children were older. However, this never happened. As the twins' sixth birthday approached, The King and Queen grew desperately ill and died from an unknown disease. Only now do the people of the Yellow Kingdom look back and wonder if their beloved rulers were in fact poisoned, if someone intended to murder them.

The King and Queen's death was mourned by the Kingdom, though those in charge after that said little about what had happened, and kept everything very quiet. To the misery of the people, only the King and Queen's closest family were allowed to attend their funeral.

After this the Princess was presumably taken away to train to become Queen….and the Prince should have accompanied her in this. It seems that someone decided that for the 'good' of the Kingdom, the secret of the twins should never be exposed, and the Prince was stripped of his title, and as it turned out, was forced to become the Princess' servant. 

It was only after the castle of the dead Princess was searched, that the Blue Kingdom's King and the Red warrior came across letters and documents that had belonged to Princess Rin's mother, letters to her advisors that told of the King and Queen's plan to keep the twins' existence a secret until they were old enough to take the thrown together…So what had happened? If it was clearly the wish of the King and Queen to have both children rule, then why was only one granted this power? It seems that whoever decided to defy this knew what kind of responsibility they were putting on an innocent child, and decided that the best way to sabotage the Yellow Kingdom's power would be to leave a little girl to grapple with the Kingdom's problems.

As it is the Kingdom is in chaos, Princess Rin only being fourteen did not have any children, and her only family was her twin brother…Len? Everyone saw the boy that was the Kingdom's prince, dressed in a dark cloak, he brought death wherever he went….yet….now everyone can't help but wonder where the Prince is in the Kingdom's time of need. Though Prince Kaito of the Blue Kingdom, and the Red warrior of the Yellow Kingdom both deny having killed him before taking the Princess prisoner, no one is entirely sure what to believe anymore….it seems the search for the young Prince will continue, be he dead or alive…the Yellow Kingdom needs a ruler, and time is running out to reverse the damage done…


End file.
